


"I love you" means "Goodbye."

by wingedlioness



Series: Jones Family [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, potentially angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as he knows, Killian Jones and his father are about to set out sailing across the realms. Things are not as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you" means "Goodbye."

Killian was fairly certain that wings were going to burst from his back and carry him away in his excitement. Or maybe rabbits would come hopping out from his chest and cease the pattering in his stomach. Or his feet would start running so fast he would reach the edge of the realm in a blink of an eye. Regardless which of these were true, he knew that no one had ever been so excited in the history of ever. His father was taking him on a Hero's Journey!

  
Ever since Liam left for the Navy, it had been just Killian and Papa in the house overlooking the ocean. They received letters from his older brother often and the pictures he painted were everything a young sailor could hope for. Killian could not wait until Papa let him enlist too, but here they were, about to board a ship and begin sailing the realms. He wasn't even an officer pledged to a king, but a freeman out to travel and explore! Liam would be so jealous. He and Papa could go find the fastest and bestest ships in every realm to sail on.

  
He grinned brightly up at his father as he returned with their supplies. He had listened very carefully as his father explained why they needed to sell all their belongings, and how the money would help them get everything they needed on their journeys. Killian had tried to listen and memorize every single word as his father gave him lectures on ship life and the necessity of good form as a man and sailor.

  
All of these Very Important lessons flew straight from his mind when his father finally led him up the gangplank to the first ship they would travel on. For young Killian, it was simply glorious. He had seen many ships in books and at the docks from the village, but this one he was going to get to set sail on. Which made it the most beautiful vessel he had ever seen.

  
He tried to not stray too far as his father had a hushed but heated conversation with the captain. It was all so fascinating though...  
Killian accidentally ran into a slumped figure just down the gangway. A bleary eyed man sat up with a scowl so fierce that Killian lost his tongue and stumbled back as quickly as he could to the main deck where he left his father. Even the bright sunlight did little to diminsh the afterimages of the scars and tattoos covering the man's exposed arms combined with his murderous glare. He went to his father's side as quickly as his pride would let him, itching to hide himself in his father's embrace. His father must have noticed his sudden discomfort as he absently reached over and tossled Killian's hair.

  
The captain left them with a curt nod and his father led them below deck so they could find a place to bunk. Killian spotted an alcove towards the Captain's Cabin that had a window and immediately steered them over. Instead of pulling his son elsewhere, his father allowed the change in course, a strange smile settling over his features.  The earlier incidents placed in the back of his mind, Killian spent the sunset staring out at the water and listening intently to the crew casting off and setting their course. As the night grew dark, Killian's eyes shone as brightly as the stars even through his yawns. His father ruffled his hair again, before nudging him under a blanket from his satchel.

  
Killian grinned sleepily and let his eyes close to better see the swashbuckling rescues and daring battles as his father leaned in to kiss his forehead.

  
"G'night son. I love you."

  
He awoke as the sun rose through the window, cold and lonely somehow. Looking around, his father was no longer beside him, nor was the satchel. The young boy crept as silently as he could through the ship, the resplendence of the previous day replaced with signs of rats, a musty smell, and even a few spots of rotting wood. When he finally made his way back up, the captain spied him making himself as inconspicious as possible. As Killian made eye contact, the captain set a strange grimace upon his face and simply shook his head at the lad before looking away stoically.

  
His father was gone.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ael_tRlailiiu, thank you for the constant OUaT inspiration and discussion. Well, mostly. Sometimes the inspiration hurts, but it's nice to be writing again. <3


End file.
